Harry Potter: The Boy Who Ran
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Before Harry Potter discovered he was a wizard... He discovered Parkour... the art of freerunning.
1. Chapter 1

**Whole new way of writing for me, let me know what you think, I will try to keep improving this story but no promises, in my opinion... I suck as a writer, no idea if there will be a pairing and if there is one who it will be... just no yaoi, I don't write it, I don't care if you read it, I will not write it.**

Harry Potter: The boy who ran

Chapter 1

Parkour

Eight year old Harry James Potter was what many right minded people would consider a malnourished and abused child, forced to live in a small, cramped, dirty, dusty and spider infested cupboard that resided beneath the stairs, the Dursleys were a very wrong minded family and as such saw no problem with this arrangement.

On what was a rather sunny Saturday morning Harry was quite happily walking down one of the many roads in Little Whining, The Dursleys having gone out for a few hours had left Harry upon the streets for a few hours rather than take him with them to where-ever it was they had decided to go. This left Harry perfectly happy with one of the few times of freedom that he had.

It was this rather sunny Saturday morning that would change the life of one Harry James Potter, upon his wandering he came upon a group of people who he would become very close friends with and eventually consider them part of his family. They were a group that many thought of as a group of no good thugs and vandals, free runners.

It is not every morning that a person comes across someone running halfway up an eight foot wall and proceeds to back flip from the wall and land on their feet. This someone was about sixteen, with what was obviously a dyed blue hair that stood up in spikes, a black zipped up hoody and a pair of faded blue jeans with red and black trainers.

Harry stood open-mouthed as the boy again ran part way up the wall, this time as he flipped off the wall he did a half turn in midair that had him land on his feet in a crouch, facing away from the wall. He took a quick look around and spotted Harry, he gave a smirk at the amazement that was written upon Harry's face. He walked over towards Harry as the smirk turned to a smile, "You like?" His deep voice was filled with amusement as he watched Harry's head nod.

"You want me to teach you?" Harry's eyes widened at the offer from the spiky haired teen, "Y-you'd teach me?" The smile that adorned the teens face only grew wider, "I always like to pass on the art, let's see what you've got, the name's Dave."


	2. Chapter 2

**After much thought i decided to timeskip to the Hogwarts letter, this leaves me the summer before they start Hogwarts to introduce some other characters before we start the madness of magic.**

* * *

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Ran

Chapter 2

Of Letters

For Harry Potter his chance meeting three years previous with Dave Rowland had changed his life, in a positive way. Dave had, upon walking Harry home, seen his living conditions; Dave being a right minded person, unlike the Dursleys, had immediately set off home and had informed his parents of this treatment and they had taken care of the situation.

This had resulted in Dudley Dursley needing to have social worker check on him every couple of weeks, it had been agreed that Harry would be better off living with the Rowland family. Richard and Emily, Dave's parents, had taken an immediate liking to Harry and quite quickly included him in the family. Lisa, Dave's sister, was the same age as Harry and loved having a brother that was her age. Both Harry and Lisa had Dave's liking of free running and Parkour.

"Wake up Harry." Harry blissful world of sleep was quite carefully smashed with a sledgehammer the moment Lisa dived on him and forced the air out of his lungs in an explosive grunt, Harry opened his eyes to see a rather blurry sight of Lisa's spiky red hair and her unusual piercing red eyes that two years ago had been green; the red hair had been Dave's fault, he had quite skilfully replaced her shampoo with a bottle of red hair dye. Harry merely rolled onto his left side and deposited Lisa on the floor before rolling onto his right side and pulling his blankets tighter around him.

"Harry." Harry was suddenly aware that his blankets had been ripped from him causing him to shiver at the sudden loss of warmth that his blanket had offered. Harry let out a growl as something soft landed on his head, "Put a top on, you've got a letter." A creaking sound signified Lisa's departure; Harry rolled over onto his back with a groan as he pulled the T-shirt from his head before sitting up and pulling it over his head before he blearily looked around his room at the various posters that adorned the walls, posters of various bands, people in mid jump from some platform or rooftop and posters, that if anyone asked had been Dave's idea, of females in various states of undress.

Harry staggered out of his room in his beige sleeping shorts and the black T-shirt with a bloody hand print on the front, a T-shirt that was worn by all members of the Bloody hand, a group of free runners that Dave, Harry and Lisa all hung out with. A quick glance on the landing showed Dave's door was still closed and a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door, which meant that Miu was over again; Miu was a dark haired girl with brown eyes, her long dark hair was usually in a long ponytail to keep it out of the way, although she was born and raised in England her parents were Japanese.

Planting his hand on the ebony wooden banister Harry leapt over it and dropped towards the stairs below, Turning his body to the right he landed on a step about halfway down before a quick push off had his bare feet hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, a quick shoulder roll forwards took most of the impact and left Harry calmly walking into the kitchen where Lisa was sat at the round table dressed in her favourite pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that bore a bloody hand print on the front. She was reading a letter, spotting another letter on the table that has name on he snatched it up and opened it, unfolding it Harry read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S_

_Headmaster Dumbledore will be arriving to speak to you himself._

Harry blinked and looked up at Lisa who was looking at him with wide eyes, her jaw was hung open, Harry expected he looked the same, with an unspoken agreement they switched letters, Harry read Lisa's letter; the only difference was that it was missing the postscript. "How come he's going to come visit you?" Harry looked at Lisa with what he guessed was a look of bewilderment, "I have no idea." Lisa looked just as bewildered. Richard chose this particular moment to walk in the room dressed in a pair of black sleeping pants; he stopped upon seeing the looks on both Harry and Lisa's faces, "What's going on?"

He was wordlessly handed two letters which he read over, "Stupid letters." There was a knock at the door and a yell came from the stairs, "I'll get it." There was a silence until Emily entered the kitchen with a dressing gown wrapped around her; two decidedly odd individuals followed her. One was a tall man dressed in a black suit complete with bowler hat that sat atop his silver hair with a long silver beard and half-moon shaped glasses that showed piercing blue eyes that seemed to see more than a normal man could, the man following him was dressed in a similar suit that was rather shabby and his light brown hair was flecked with gray, he was missing the hat. There were a few terse moments of silence before Emily broke it, "What the hell is going on?" she was handed the two letters by Richard which she quickly read, she then looked at the silver haired man with a stern gaze "Are you this Albus Dumbledore then?"

The man gave a gracious nod, "I believe I am." He gestured to his companion, "This is Remus Lupin, a friend of mine and a close friend of James and Lily potter." Everyone else in the room looked shocked at the revelation whilst Remus gave Harry a warm grin, "You look just like James with Lily's eyes." Harry blinked, his eyes seeming to water a bit, Emily suddenly rounded on Albus and Remus, "Was it you two who were responsible for leaving him with those Dursleys?" Albus looked like a deer caught in the headlights whilst Remus had a look of embarrassment.

"That was my fault, something which I have been berated for, in my old age I forgot a person's inability to forgive and their ability to pass that grudge onto a child." Emily nodded in understanding before rounding on Remus. "I lost my four closest friends in one night; I drank myself into a stupor that lasted many years." Emily nodded, "I will be having a talk with you two later." Harry and Lisa exchanged knowing glances of the talk that would be talking place. Richard set the conversation back on track with a stern glare at his wife, "So what are these letters about?"

Albus seemed hesitant as he spoke, "Should we retire to the sitting room to talk...that and I think Remus wants to give harry some things that belonged to James that he doesn't want me to know about." Remus gave a grin, "You know James would have wanted the marauder legacy to live on." Albus gave a nod that showed a sad smile, "He would have loved it." Albus left the room along with Emily and Richard. Remus turned to Harry, "I was a good friend of your Dads, Myself, James, Sirius and Peter always seemed to be in detention, we were the trouble makers of the school, the marauders."

Lisa was smiling as Harry gave a grin, "Really?" Remus gave a wide grin, "We all went by code names, I was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail and your dad was Prongs, we were named as such because of our animal forms." Lisa grinned, "You can turn into an animal?" Remus gave a sad smile, "I myself am a werewolf which is why I was known as Moony." Harry and Lisa glanced at each other, "Cool." Remus gave a grin as he took four books and a folded piece of paper from his pocket. The first book was a black hardback, "This was the Marauders diary, the list of pranks that we did, how we pulled them, if we were caught, the spells we used, everything about our days in pranking, even how to become an Animagus, how to gain an animal form."

He handed the piece of paper over, "Although this is not the original it is still just as good, the marauders map, a map that has every room mapped, along with secret passage ways and the passwords to them, it even shows where everybody is at anytime, when you get a wand you tap the map with it and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' to activate it, You tap it again and say' mischief managed' to blank it again, just make sure you prank Snape for me." The last three he handed over with a sad smile whilst Lisa gave a quizical look at the direction of the living room, "These are your parent's journals and their photo album, although it is not nearly enough you can perhaps know them in some way."

Harry held the last three with a shaking hand, "Thanks." Lisa gave a sad smile before turning to Remus, "What's it like being a werewolf?" Her eyes showed her curiosity. Remus sighed, "It's tough actually, there's a lot of negative stigma attached to werewolves, some of them deserve it but unfortunately it does affect us less aggressive ones." Lisa gave a scowl, "That is not nice." Remus gave a smile, "I get by, that and I know that there people like you that still exist that are kind."

"It gives me hope for our future Remus." Albus entered the kitchen followed by Richard and Emily who both gave him a glance, with a weary sigh Albus levelled a sad look at Harry, "Did you ever get told how your parents died?" Harry gave a shrug, "Car crash apparently." Remus' jaw suddenly tightened as Albus spoke, "Far from it Harry, It is a tale that goes back many years." Once he had everyone's attention he continued, "Many years ago a wizard known as Tom Marvolo Riddle became a dark wizard known as Voldemort, he gained followers and the wizarding world grew to fear him, at the height of his power he attacked your house, he killed your parents, when he attempted to kill you his curse rebounded and killed him, leaving you the only survivor of the killing curse, which in turn made you famous in the wizarding world."

Harry seemed to scowl, "Shame he died, I would have liked to get him myself." No one saw the flash of fear in Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter involves a gang, some running and a suprise character.**

**cookie to anyone who can tell me the suprise character. (Hint - the character is not an OC)**


End file.
